


awake at night [PODFIC] {2016 version}

by Opalsong



Series: the family you choose [PODFIC] [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alien Culture, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Culture Shock, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Repod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: There are certain expectations in troll society about taking in a freeloader with no place to go, as Dad Egbert finds out when he offers to host two of his son's stranded friends post-game.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/gifts).
  * Inspired by [awake at night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/454558) by [Asuka Kureru (Askerian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian/pseuds/Asuka%20Kureru). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/the%20family%20you%20choose/awake%20at%20night.mp3) | 1:22:46 | 63.3 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Homestuck/the%20family%20you%20choose.m4b) | 2:51:21 | 80.9 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/awake-at-night) |  |   
[Series Podbook Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/family-you-choose-podbook) |  |   
  
### Music

_Savean_ by Sarah Brightman

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repod of my previous podfic of this text. I've done this for consistency with the rest of the series that I've now recorded. I'm not intending to take the other one down so don't worry (if anyone was worried...).
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!  
> Thanks to Yue_ix for cover beta!


End file.
